Manic Monday
by yellowmoon27
Summary: SessXrin! AU - late to school, death glares, boredom, fangirls...yup that's highschool life for Rin! i sucka t summaries so just read the story I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! i dont own inuyasha!...damn The title stinks too but eh what can you do right?
1. Chapter 1

_'Damn damn damn! I'M LATE! Oh how I hate Mondays!!'_

She ran out her door at top speed only to bump into her neighbor, Keade, in the hallway.

"Gomen (sorry)!" the girl yelled and caught her balance before she could fall.

The older woman nodded knowingly and sighed, watching the girl run towards the stairs, "You're going to be late, and on the first day none the less."

"I know! That's why I have to- AHH!"

Keade winced as she saw the girl fall down the stairway and face plant into the floor, "Are you okay?" she asked while sweat dropping.

"H-Hai (yes)…itaiii (owww) my forehead, that's gonna bruise…Oh no! I'm going to be even later!!" the brown haired girl screamed and ran out of the apartment building.

"That girl sure is something…" Keade laughed quietly and disappeared behind her apartment door.

…

She could hear the school bell from the street and picked up in her already agonizing speed. She sped through the halls, not bothering to stop at her locker, and opened her history class door with a 'slam' the second the bell ended.

"Rin, cutting it close…as usual," the teacher said while rolling his eyes.

The said girl would have apologized if she weren't panting to badly but instead wobbled her way to her desk and collapsed in exhaustion.

"Need…to get…an alarm clock," she mumbled tiredly to herself and propped her head up on her arms.

"Baka," a smooth familiar voice reached her ears.

She gritted her teeth and turned to the man beside her with murder in her eyes, "_Nan (what)i?_" she seethed.

The man she knew all to well was faced away from her and she could tell by the shaking of his shoulders that he was laughing at her.

_'That's IT! I'll show you to laugh at Kinomoto Rin!' _she thought viciously and got ready to rip the man apart.

"Rin!" the teacher scolded as her hands were inches from her classmate's long white hair, ready to pull it out by the roots. He turned around, his amber eyes meeting her wide chocolate ones (like a deer caught in teh headlights). He cast his view lower and noticed her hands mere inches from pulling his hair and shot her a glare, one that said 'what the hell are you doing?'

"Ehehe…" Rin laughed nervously for being caught in the act, and quickly put her hands in her lap and faced the teacher, trying (and failing) to pretend that the embarrassing moment never happened. She could feel his gaze on her for the rest of the period.

_'Good thing I only have this class with him'_ she thought to herself

…

_'WHAT THE__ #&!!'_…you want to know why she's so annoyed, don't you? Of course you do, and even if you don't I'm still going to tell you…yup, that guy, the one who laughed at her and now seems to hate her, well…you guessed it; he's in, not only her history class, but her math and science classes too.

Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention that her teachers gave out seating arrangements and they so happen to be paired next to eachother in every one of their classes! Can't you just _feel_ her excitement?

Now Rin was cowering in her chair, trying desperately to ignore the death glare she was receiving from her desk mate but she was failing miserably at it. She was perfectly fine the first few minutes he started glaring at her in history but COME ON! There's only so much glaring a girl can take…especially when it just so happens to be coming from one of the best looking guys in her school. Yup…Takahashi Sesshomaru…that's the guy (coughDOG DEMONcough)!

It was nearly time for lunch and Rin could barely wait. Not only did she want to get away from te htension radiating between them but she also wanted to eat something, _anything_! In her morning crisis, she had forgotten to eat breakfast and her stomach was making it perfectly clear just _how _hungry she was; it didn't go two minutes without growling and causing an almost unbarable pain in.

_'So…hungry…' _she droned to herself.

Bang! Her head fell onto the desk, causing everyone to turn her way, and causing her already bruised forhead to hurt even more (remember, she fell down her apartment building stairs?).

"Kinomoto-san…are you alright?" the math teacher asked her timidly while evryone else tried to control their laughter.

"U-Uh, hai (yes)! Ehehe…gomen gomen," she muttered in embarassment. _'Great! Now my forhead is bright red and my cheeks probably match!...WAA I'm so embarassed!!"_

A strong hand was placed on her shoulder and she snapped her head to her left. Sesshomaru was looking at her with a reasuring… _smile?! 'Whoa whoa wait a second! He's trying to **comfort** me?!'_

Rin gulped nervously and peaked up at the white haired beauty, "A-Ano…I thought you hated me."

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly, "Nah, I was just seeing how long it would take you to either get really pissed off or really intimidated."

Rin growled and narrowed her eyes, "Well congratulations, you did a bit of both...mainly the intimidation though but...yeah a bit of both."

He laughed again and put a hand on her head, "You know, you're different than most people…I find you-"

"-annoying and stupid," she guessed a little hurt.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction and he raised an eyebrow, "Why would I think that?" he asked curiously.

"You wouldn't be the first…"

He smiled reasuringly again and sighed, "I was actually going to say I find you to be rather refreshing and…well, down right hilarious to tease."

"Gee thanks," she muttered.

"It was meant as a compliment. Everyone I know in this school either sucks up to me or just plain hates me and want to beat me up…not like they could hurt me or anything," he looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well actually, even the people who hate me still try to suck up to me…Kami (God) I hate suck ups, especially fan girls and I have _a lot_ of fangirls-"

"Uhhhmm does this have a point or something?" _'sheesh this guy seems obsessed with himself; 'I have __**a lot **__of fan girls','_ she mimicked him in her mind.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Mainly I was saying that it's refreshing to have someone who isn't in love with you around…well that, and, like I said before, you're fun to tease. I can't tease anyone I know 'cuz the'll either punch me in the face or, if they're a fangirl, they'll think I'm flirting with them and will start stalking me…"

He kept talking but Rin wasn't paying attention and could only stare, open-mouthed at him as he talked. _'Please Kami…please let the bell ring! I think I'm loosing brain cells by listening to him talk about himself!'_

Almost as if fate was listening, the luch bell rang. BRIIINNNNGGG!

"THANK YOU KAMI!!" she screamed and shot out of the classroom, everyone staring in shock at the door she just sprinted out of.

Sesshomaru laughed again, _'I bet she was bored stiff…man, it's fun to tease her!'_

………………………………………………………………

**Hope you liked it! Please review! (no flames please!) I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lunch lunch lunch, yum yum yum," Rin sang to herself as she made her way to the high school's cafeteria. She was one of the first in line and that tuna sandwich was looking _pretty good_ right about now. The lunch lady handed her the sandwich and Rin made her way to pay for it. She dug a hand into her pocket…

"NANI?!" she yelled. "My money; it's gone! I know I saw it this morning…oh dang! I left it on the counter when I was running late…"

The lunch lady stared at her, "Come on girl, we don't have all day," she spat; the large hairy mole on her cheek wiggled as she spoke.

_'Mole…Moooole…Moley moley moley' _Rin thought as she stared open-mouthed at the older woman. She snapped back into reality only to remember her cash-less state.

"Gomen," Rin whispered, depressed, and was about to leave the line, sandwich-less, when she heard another voice.

"Here, I have enough money for the both of us!"

Shocked, Rin turned to the owner of the voice. The girl who had spoken had long black hair, brown eyes, and a kind smile and was handing her money to the lunch lady.

The girl came up to Rin and smiled brightly, "Hey! Here you go," she said and handed one of the two trays she was holding.

"A-Arigatou…umm?"

"Oh, sorry, my name's Kagome! How 'bout you?"

"I'm Rin…really, thank you for buying me my lunch, and I'm sorry; I'll pay you back tomorrow!"

Kagome laughed and shook her head, "No need. Hey ,Rin, do you have a place to sit?"

Rin blushed slightly in embarrassment, "No I don't…"

"Well then, how 'bout you pay me back by sitting with me and my friends?"

Rin's face brightened considerably, "Really?"

"Of course, come on," Kagome laughed and they weaved their way through the sea of eating students in the cafeteria. "My friends and I are sitting outside, is that okay?"

"Yup!"

They made their way out of the school and into the school courtyard. Kagome was headed towards a large secluded tree, under which sat two figures.

"Miroku! Sango! I brought someone, hope you don't mind!" Kagome yelled over to the shaded duo.

The girl and boy looked up from their conversation and waved to them. Kagome and Rin took a seat next to the two.

"Hi, I'm Rin," she smiled brightly.

Miroku froze halfway through eating and stared up at her.

Rin's eyes widened, "Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry!"

She expected the guy to glare at her…however…he suddenly had stars in his eyes and dropped his lunch. In a flash, he was right in front of Rin with a grin.

"Oh beautiful Rin-"

'_beautiful?'_

"_- _would you…bare my child?" he finished.

Kagome sweat dropped, Rin looked like a fish out of water, and Sango…well…let's just say she wasn't to happy.

SMACK!!

"Sango, my love!" Miroku gasped and clutched his burning cheek where she had slapped him, "What did I do to deserve this punishment?"

"HENTAI (pervert)! Don't go saying that to random people!" she scolded; one could nearly see the anger radiating off her body. "And _don't _call me 'my love!'"

With that she got up, lunch in hand, and stormed of into the school, the pervert following close behind like a sad puppy trying to beg for forgiveness.

Rin could only stare at the spot they two disappeared. Kagome laughed and helped Rin to her feet and they started after the other two. "Rin, don't worry, you'll get used to them…that is if you don't mind hanging out with us," Kagome said hopefully.

"Of course I don't mind!" Rin shouted without thinking and cleared her throat nervously, "the truth is…I never really had any true friends because I've always put studying before friendship. Stupid, I know, but I really pushed myself to get here; I'm actually a year behind you guys."

"Really?! Sugoi (cool)! Wow, then you must be _really_ smart, especially to get into Shikon High. I bet your parents are really proud!"

"Umm, actually th-" Rin was cut off as she collided with something…_hard! _

She fell to the ground and hit her head on the wall with a 'crack.' She slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with the worried face of none other than Takahashi-san.

"Sesshomaru-sempai! G-Gomen! I wasn't paying attention to where I was g-going!" she mumbled apologetically.

He only smiled and they both stood, "That's alright. What class do you have?"

She didn't hear a _thing _he just said, the walls seemed to get closer to her and started spinning.

"I…I don't feel so-" she collapsed before she could finish her sentence. Two strong arms caught her right before she hit the ground again.

"Rin!" was all she heard before darkness consumed her.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry I had to stop there, trust me I didn't want to but my dad is yelling at me to get off the computer since I have school tomorrow and I wanted to post at least **_**something**_** today. **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews are what keep me motivated to continue…they don't even have to be long reviews they could be one word for all I care but **_**PLEASE review (no bad ones though please) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long wait, I don't really have any excuses except for my own laziness but don't worry cuz I'll post the next chapter tomorrow…I hope…depends on how many reviews I get, I at least want three new (& nice) reviews please!**

…

"Takahashi-san?" the school nurse asked while looking up from her patient.

"Hai? How is she? Is she alright?" Sesshomaru interrogated.

"Well she could be better. She hit her head pretty hard and now has a concussion. Kinomoto-san should be awake any moment but you should probably get back to class, you're already late as it is, you've been here waiting for about forty minutes already."

"That's alright Ms. Kikyo, I don't really like that class anyway and if my teacher complains then I'll have Father deal with her; no one should get on my father's bad side," the white haired junior smirked.

"I'll try to remember that. Alright, you can stay until Rin wakes up but then I'll need you to go to class."

"Alright."

Sesshomaru waited in the nurse's room for a few more minutes while Kikyo checked Rin's temperature and pulse. The sleeping girl's eyes started fluttering, catching the nurse's and Sesshomaru's attention.

"Unghh…where am I?" Rin mumbled and tried sitting up however an intense throbbing in her head caused her to fall down. The nurse steadied her and smiled lightly.

"You shouldn't try to get up for a while Kinomoto-san," Ms. Kikyo ordered.

"O-Oh…okay," the girl replied and turned her head to the right. "Sesshomaru-sempai! What are you doing here?"

"He was waiti-" the nurse started but was quickly cut off by the boy.

"-I had a headache and came down here for some aspirin, don't flatter yourself and think I came down here to wait for you to wake up," he smirked. Rin glared at him, well at least she tried to glare but it didn't work too well since her head felt as though it had been stepped on by the largest elephant in the world.

The nurse gave Sesshomaru a questioning look but he paid no attention to her and stood up from his seat. "Ms. Kikyo, if you don't mind, I'm in a hurry."

Kikyo nodded and rolled her eyes but still went and got him an aspirin and Sesshomaru quickly left.

"That jerk…he keeps teasing me," Rin muttered venomously.

Kikyo laughed softly while she took a seat at her desk, "He's actually a lot nicer than you think."

"Yeah right! How could someone that teases me so much be a nice guy?" Rin scoffed.

Kikyo sighed, "Anyways, would you like to go back to class or would you rather just go home?"

"Home!" Rin cheered and pumped a fist into the air.

"Okay okay, I'll write you a pass," the nurse smiled. As Rin made her way out the door Kikyo whispered, "By the way…he _did_ wait here until you woke up."

…

The next day, Rin's head felt considerably better and she happily plopped herself in her first period seat.

"Yay! Today's my first art class! I can't wait to start! I wonder what where going to- awww come on! Why the hell are _you_ here?!" she cried as she saw a familiar white haired demon enter the room.

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow in amusement, "Me? I'm in this class…hey, don't glare at me, this wouldn't have been such a surprise to you if you hadn't missed this class yesterday because, due to your clumsiness, you got a concussion."

Rin growled as he stepped closer to her with a smirk, "What are you doing?"

He took the seat next to her and Rin sighed in defeat, "Is it your goal to sit next to me in all the classes we have together?" she asked in fake exasperation.

Sesshomaru's smirk grew wider, "Of course," he stated matter-of-factly.

Rin's frown suddenly turned into a bright smile, catching Sesshomaru off guard.

"W-Why are you smiling?"

"Because…you're a lot different than what I thought you would be like."

The demon raised a fine white eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Rin's smile only grew wider and she closed her eyes happily, "Thank you for staying with me in the nurse's room…it really means a lot to me."

Sesshomaru was left speechless.

…

**(one month later - cooking class)**

"So Rin…you and Sesshomaru seem to begetting pretty close eh? Are you guys a couple?" Kagome whispered in excitement to the younger girl's ear.

Rin laughed, "No silly, we're just friends. But you should have seen him the other day when we went to the movies-"

"-you went to the movies together and _alone _I presume? Did anything _good_ happen?" a male's voice broke into their conversation.

"Oh shut up Miroku!" Rin whispered and threw flour at her friend.

"Really Miroku, get your mind out of the gutter," Sango sighed.

Miroku smiled, "I've tried, but once I see your breathtaking face, my darling Sango, my mind goes right back into the gutter!"

Sango blushed and threw a bowl at Miroku's head. It hit its mark with a loud 'clank.'

"Stop messing around and get back to work!" the cooking teacher's voice echoed through the room.

"Gomen!" Kagome, Sango, and Rin muttered together while Miroku was rubbing his head.

"Oh look, the cake's done!" they all chimed and pulled it out of the oven only to be greeted with a black cloud of smoke.

…

**(two months later)**

"Se-sho-ma-ruuuu!" a sing-song voice greeted him at the doors to the school building.

"Yes Rin?"

"Look! I made lunch! It's probably not too good seeing as I didn't have a lot of money to buy any food this week but oh well, we'll just have to eat it to find out, won't we?" Rin laughed.

"'We'? You can go ahead and eat it if you want but I'm not going to risk my life _again_ by eating something you made," he smirked and she pouted.

"Oi! That's not very nice. Besides I've improved in my cooking!"

"U-huh, _sure_ you have."

"Hey, I have…a lot…okay well maybe not a lot but at least it isn't burnt like that cake I made…hmmm well it's not _as _burnt I guess eheh," she scratched the back of her head but her laugh soon turned into a sad frown, "Anyways I stayed up really late last night to make it and only got three hours of sleep last night because I forgot to do my history homework…"

Sesshomaru's eyes softened for a split second as he saw her expression but he quickly composed himself and sighed, "Fine. Meet me at that tree over there at lunch time, 'kay?"

The girl brightened immediately after hearing his response, "ARIGATOU!" she cheered, "Oh, I forgot, I have to go to my locker to get my math book. I'll see you in class! Ja ne!"

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly as she ran into the school building and nearly collided with one of the teachers. _'Who would have known that she of all people would become one of my closest friends? Oh well, off to math.'_

…

**(with Rin at her locker)**

She got her books and closed the locker. As she turned around she was met with a group of half a dozen angry girls causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Can I help you?" Rin asked dully…she knew these girls…these were some of Sesshomaru's fan girls.

"Yes. Stay away from Sesshomaru, we saw you two this morning and we don't like how friendly you are with him," one of them, the leader apparently, said from the front.

Rin sighed, "Why would I do that? We're friends. I'm not going to stop talking to him just because of you guys."

The leader snarled, "_You_…You think you can steal Sesshomaru-kun from us so easily?! You tramp! What could _he_ ever see in _you_?"

"Don't talk to me like that," Rin warned.

"Make me," the leader spat and jumped on the brown haired girl.

_'Damn!' _Rin thought as the whole group started throwing punches, _'If I fight back then I'll be kicked out of school and I won't let that happen, not after all the studying I've done to get here!'_

Rin stood there, defenseless, as the jealous girls attacked her.

The leader saw the bento box (lunch box) on the ground and smirked, "Were you going to share _this_ with him?"

…

**(With Sesshomaru in math class)**

_'Where is she?' he thought to himself as he stared at Rin's empty seat next to him. 'She should have been here minutes ago.'_

Sesshomaru looked up at the clock; there was only two minutes until the bell rang. He stood up and asked to go to the bathroom.

Once he left the classroom he turned the opposite way from the bathroom and headed towards the lockers. His demon ears could hear what seemed like a struggle up ahead. Something was wrong. He turned the corner and saw a scene that made his eyes go red with anger.

A group of his fan girls were relentlessly kicking and scratching Rin who was on the floor.

He ran up to the girls and pulled them off the girl with little effort and bent down and picked her up.

"Rin?" he whispered and wiped a small trail of blood from the girl's cheek. The girl didn't awaken and he cast his red stare towards his fan group. "Never. Harm. Her. AGAIN!" he yelled.

The girls cried and ran away to class.

Rin started stirring in his arms and she looked up at him. "Sesshomaru…they…they…"

"It's alright Rin they're gone," the demon reassured her.

"No, they… broke my bento box! Now we can't share it!" she roared.

Sesshomaru just stared _'how can she care only about that when she was just beaten up?'_ "Uhh...I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

Rin's anger was repleced with a smile, "It's not your fault Sesshomaru, come on we need to get to math class," she said while she squirmed out of his hold and started limping down the hall.

"No, you need to go to the nurse!"

"No I don't I'm perfectly fine! Now come on before we're late…anyways I can't miss any classes today because we have so many tests!"

Sesshomaru sighed in defeat and nodded, "Alright, but…"

"But?"

"I'm going to carry you there," he grinned.

Rin blushed and picked up her pace, "No I'm fine! Stop chasing me! Ahh!"

"There's no use trying to run away, with that limp of yours. Even if you didn't have a limp I would still be able to catch up to you," he grinned as he picked her up and took off towards class.

**(later that night at Rin's apartment)**

The rest of her day didn't go so well for her. Not only had she been **fired** from work and unable to find any part-time jobs but she was also informed that if she got less than a B- in any of her classes then she would be kicked out of Shikon High School. If she got kicked out then she would have to move and right now all she only had enough money for food to last the week and she didn't have enough money to move so she would become homeless.

She tiredly walked into her apartment and slipped on the mail that was on the ground.

"Itai…hmm? What's this?" she muttered aloud as she picked up one of the envelopes. She ripped it open and her eyes grew wide, "Oh no…" she whispered and a tear trailed down her cheek.

…

**Du Du Duhhhh …CLIFFHANGER!  
Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took a lot longer than I planned it to take! Lots of sad things have been happening and I've been distracted by them…so here's chappie 4!!**

'BANG'

Everyone in class snapped their heads toward the door. There stood Rin, surrounded by a large black and angry aura as she trudged over to her seat.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his desk mate. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Rin's eyebrow twitched as she glared daggers at the white haired demon. "Do. Not. Talk. To. Me."

Her tone of voice caused Sesshomaru to shudder which is something he _never_ did. "Y-You okay?"

The girl's glaring soon stopped and she sighed in guilt. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'll…I'll tell you at lunch if you really want to know."

"Of course. You know I'm always here for you," he whispered and patted her head.

Rin stared up at him like an innocent child, head slightly tilted to the side. _Is it just me or does he sound really caring and…and sweet?_

She was brought out of her thoughts (cough and blush cough) by the teacher's voice as he began class.

…

"Okay it's lunchtime now so…TELL ME! You've been falling asleep in every class and I can tell you are trying as hard as you can to hide your feelings from everyone else," Sesshomaru grinned. "Just let it all out. Right now and I mean it young lady! I'll listen, I promise."

Rin only rolled her and laughed eyes and pulled him out of the school towards a giant cherry blossom tree in the courtyard. They sat there under its shade for what seemed like hours to her but in reality it was mere minutes. The wind blew her hair, making it whip around her face as the sakura petals flew down to the ground.

The man beside her studied her face half in admiration and concern. Half of him admired how beautiful she looked with the light pink petals falling all around while the other half could tell she was having a difficult time in letting her inner turmoil out. He also knew just how bad it would be bad for her to keep it in. Suddenly Rin's voice broke the silence, bringing the man from his thoughts.

"Well, I stayed up all of last night…packing."

"_Packing?_ Why?...Are you leaving?!" Sesshomaru hounded.

"I think I have to," she said softly.

"WHY?!"

"Sheesh! No need to yell! Well, yesterday I got fired from my job and I haven't been able to find any other jobs."

"Why would that have to matter? What about your parents?"

"They won't be much help."

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly but had a dreaded feeling of what the real answer was.

"They're dead. When I was ten my father was killed by being caught in the middle of a robbery and my mother and I were left to support ourselves. Mum was like a large child, and Dad was the only one who was able to keep her in check. However, when he died…Mum grew depressed and was constantly being fired from different jobs and barely brought home enough money for food and rent. I got a job without her knowing and would put the money I earned into her secret hiding place so she wouldn't be more depressed by how little she made. I could see through the happy façade she would put on for me, but I knew…I acted as though I didn't know though. Anyways…Mum died while I was in middle school and I've been supporting myself ever since. I guess you could say I was more mature than most kids my age and because of that I had no friends. Man, that was a lot to say. You know, you're the first I've told about any of this."

She sighed for the umpteenth time and suddenly felt two large, comforting arms embrace her and she looked up into Sesshomaru's deep amber eyes.

"I'm sorry you have had to go through that but you aren't alone now. You've got me…and those other three you usually hang out with; you know, the two girls and that pervert," he chuckled, lifting the mood in the air. "Anyways…why did you have to do all this yourself? Don't you have other family members you could stay with?" he asked.

Rin shook her head and laughed. "No. My parents were what one could call 'alone for life' but it's okay! I've done good so far! It's just that, with being fired and all, I don't have money for rent so I have to find another place to stay and the closest apartment I can afford is an hour and a half away…that means I have studied so long and hard just to get into this top school just to have to leave and not finish. That makes me kind of angry, but oh well. I'll find a way to take what ever life throws at me," she said while smiling.

Sesshomaru let her go and stared down at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What are you planning, Sesshomaru?" Rin accused and poked him in the chest.

"What? Mio' ('me' in French)? I have no idea what you're talking about," he denied with a smirk. He stood up and pulled Rin into the parking lot.

"Sesshomaru! Where are we going?! We still have school!"

"Don't worry. The principle knows better than to get on a Takahashi's bad side so he'll let us go."

"_Yeah right_."

"Do you doubt me? Do you even know who my father is?"

"Your father?"

"Yes, Takahashi Inutaisho, my father. Owner of one of the most powerful business branches in the world! One of the most feared business owner to _any_ working demon or human!" he finished proudly and pulled Rin into his car and drove off.

"Where are we going?" She asked wide eyed.

"We're going to talk to my father."

"WHY?!"

"Because…I'm going to inform him that you are now going to be living with us!"

With that…Rin fainted.

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! let me know if it's confusing because i just made this whole chapter up in like fifteen minutes! **

**I won't be able to post anything tomorrow because I'm going to a wake but I'll post some later on in the week!! (Next week I'm on vacation!) And DAMN I'm having a bad week because kids keep having fights in my school! They're even on the news…yup I go to the school that had the brutal fight when that was on Fox 25! The one when a group of kids ganged up on another kid and hit him repeatedly with a metal rod! The main kid is even in my math AND chemistry class! But seriously if it weren't for him and his friends then my school isn't as bad as the news makes it out to be! They even blew the whole thing out of proportion when that girl in my German class got left behind in Italy! They ,ake my school seem horrible but in reality its actually a really good one:**


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY THIS ONE IS SO SHORT! Hope you like it!

**...**

"Can you tell me again why you are taking me to meet your father?" Rin muttered in the passenger seat of Sesshomaru's car.

The white haired demon smirked and momentarily took his eyes off the road to glance at her. "Because, I have to inform him that you will be living with us from now on."

"Then why did you tie me up?!" Rin snapped and looked down at her tied up body.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I had to, because _someone_ wouldn't stop trying to escape by jumping out of the car."

"You would too if you found out you were going to go meet one of the most feared people to tell him you'll be living with him and his family!"

"He's not as bad as you think."

"_Riiight_, how can I believe you after you just spent an hour telling me how feared and powerful your father is?!"

"Well…oh look, we're here!"

"Don't change the subject!"

…

**(Inutaisho's POV)**

Good God I'm bored. Jaken, my assistant, has been droning on about _something_, I don't really know what but I _do_ know that I haven't even paid attention to one word he has said so far. Oh Kami, he has charts too? Gaaaa how much longer is ha going to talk for? Okay, okay, let me at least _try _to listen to what he has to say.

"-million dollars. Sir, we have to-" nope I give up…he's soooo boring!!

Knock, knock, knock. Oh thank God, someone's here to save me from this hell.

**(Normal POV)**

Inutaisho shot up from his chair, knocking it over, and sprinted to the door to open it.

"Sesshomaru! What a surprise! What brings you here?" he asked hurriedly and ushered his son and Rin into the office.

"Father, my-"

"-Jaken, my son wishes to have a word with me so please leave," Inutaisho interrupted jovially and literally threw the toad demon out of the room and locked the door with a loud 'click.' Jaken was left shocked and confused out in the hall.

Inutaisho sighed heavily and braced himself on his office door and turned to his son.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you're here," the great dog demon cried and latched himself onto his wide eyed son.

"Father!"

"Jaken was so boring!! He even brought charts and you know how much I hate charts! All those numbe-" he stopped short as he finally took notice to the girl standing open-mouthed beside Sesshomaru. "Well hello, my lady. And who might you be?" he asked smoothly while kissing her hand.

Rin blushed deeply and bowed. "I-I'm Kinomoto Rin, S-Sir."

"No need to call me 'Sir,' just call me 'Inutaisho.'"

Sesshomaru sighed and took Rin's hand out of his father's grasp. "Dad…I am here to tell you that Rin will now be living with us."

Inutaisho grinned widely in excitement. "Is she pregnant, am I going to be a granddad?!"

"NO!" Rin and Sesshomaru yelled in unison, both blushing.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and regained his composure. "Dad, that is NOT why we are here. Rin is a good friend of mine and has recently been kicked out of her apartment. She is an orphan so she has nowhere else to go…jeez get your mind out of the gutter," he finished in a mumble.

Inutaisho scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Oh…ehem…well at least your mother will be happy to finally have another girl in your house, eh?"

**(Rin's POV)**

_THIS _was one of the world's most feared people?! He's anything _but_ scary! He's…He's so much fun! Sugoi (wow)! I wish he was my father! Look at the way he teases Sesshomaru...he's like a pro!!

"Rin. Rin? RIN?" Sesshomaru's voice brought me out of my musings.

"Ehehe, yeah?"

"You were spacing out. Dad said it's fine for you to stay."

My eyes widened even more than before, "Really?!"

Inutaisho nodded at me with a happy grin. "Of course! It's not every day that my son brings home such a beautiful young woman. In fact…I don't think he has ever really had a friend that was a girl before; he's always trying to scare them away," he said with a laugh.

"You would too if mostly all the girls in school were your fan girls," Sesshomaru droned.

"U-huh…anyways Rin…" Inutaisho came up to me and clasped a hand on my shoulder, "I see you have already melted his icy heart, do I hear wedding bells in the future?"

"W-What?! N-No, we're just friends! I-I…I…" I was speechless. Well Inutaisho sure is open minded, isn't he?

"Well come on, I don't feel like working anymore so why don't we just go home and meet the Mrs." He took his coat and dragged us out the door and downstairs into his limo.

_Well today sure is full of surprises huh?_

…………………………………………………………………

**Sorry for the long wait! I'm on vacation so I'll try to post faster! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Rin's POV)**

Inutaisho drove Sesshomaru and I to their house, my new home, an dug through his pockets for the keys. Before he even got the jingling object into the lock, the door swung open.

I heard Sesshomaru sigh beside me as a beautiful woman with long black hair greeted us with a warm smile.

"Welcome home dears," she sang merrily and embraced her husband in a loving hug.

She was about to hug Sesshomaru as well before her eyes caught sight of me. I figured she would look confused but instead I was met with the opposite.

"Oooo Sesshomaru! Is this your girlfriend? She's so adorable!"

I sweat-dropped and Sesshomaru sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "No Mum. She's my-"

"-She's going to be living with us Izayoi! Isn't it wonderful?" Inutaisho interrupted with a happy grin and hung an arm around his wife's shoulder.

Izayoi's eyes widened in both shock and happiness and exclaimed, "Is she pregnant?"

Inutaisho smiled widely, "That's what I thought at first too dear!"

Sesshomaru and I nearly fainted, _why is it that everyone thinks I'm moving in because I'm pregnant?!_

"Oh…so she isn't pregnant, oh well," Izayoi said, sounding a little put off.

Sesshomaru stared at his mum incredulously, "You _wanted_ her to be pregnant?!"

"Of course, I want grandchildren!" his mother cheered while her husband nodded vigorously in agreement.

I looked at Sesshomaru and he seemed at a loss for words, so I figured now was my queue to introduce myself properly to his parents.

"I'm Kinomoto Rin," I said with a smile. "I'm so sorry if I'm intruding by staying at your house. It's alright if you don't want me to stay; I've had good luck with finding places to stay for the past few years. And after all, it was your baka (idiot) of a son's idea in the first place," I laughed playfully and jokingly smacked Sess in the back of the head.

Izayoi and Inutaisho each smiled brightly and hugged me close.

"No need dear, of course I want you to stay with us!" Izayoi said lovingly while smoothing my hair. "I've always wanted another girl that I can talk to in the house. You can stay as long as you like!"

"I agree! It gets stuffy around here with only two sons. Like my wife said, you can stay as long as you like…if that's alright with you, at least," Inutaisho said hopefully.

"O-Of course! Thank you so much!" I said, returning their embrace.

We all broke apart once we heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Our gazes turned to rest on Sesshomaru who in return rolled his eyes at the sight of all of our teary eyes.

"Jeez you guys are so dramatic," he sighed…again.

Inutaisho, Izayoi, and I all shared a mischievous look and turned back to the young white haired demon.

Three…two…one! The three of us jumped on him and tackled him into a hug as well, catching him off guard.

"Oi Mum! Where's the- whoa, never mind, I'll come back later," a slightly familiar voice to me reached my ears. I let go of Sess and looked to the door where another white haired boy stood. Oh wait…I knew who he was.

He was Sesshomaru's half-brother, Inuyasha, who was also in my grade. I never really talked to him though, and even if I wanted to he was always surrounded by a group of his friends making it nearly impossible for someone to speak to him.

Inuyasha quickly took notice of me and waved half-heartedly. "Yo, are you that loser's friend?" he joked.

"Oi! Who're you calling a loser, _baaaka_?" Sesshomaru teased as well after finally freeing himself from his parent's embrace.

They glared at each other for a moment before cracking up.

"Man, what did you do to have both Mum _and_ Dad hug ya?" Inuyasha choked out between his laughter.

Sesshomaru only shook his head warily and pulled me into his house. "Come on Rin, I'll show you your room."

"Whoa whoa wait, she's staying here?" Inuyasha asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. "Did you knock 'er up?"

"Why the HELL does everyone keep thinking that?!" Sess and I yelled in unison.

"Hey hey hey, I was just wondering," Inuyasha laughed and put his hands up in fain defense.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and pulled my by the arm up the stairs, pointing out the other rooms on the way.

Okay, I thought his house was big on the _outside _but that doesn't even compare to how huge it is on the inside! There was room after room filled with large, expensive things.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, we stopped in front of a 'medium' sized room as he called it.

"This is yours. If you don't like the colour we can hire some one to repaint it. My room is two doors down the hall to your left, 'kay?"

I could only nod dumbly in reply. My mouth was wide in shock at the beautiful room before me and I could swear I felt a bit of drool dripping down the side of my mouth. I hastily wiped it away but not before Sess saw it. He laughed and put a hand on the top of my head.

"I already called someone to pick up your things from your house. It should be here momentarily," he said softly.

"Arigatou! (Thank you!)" I smiled foolishly like a happy little child but then my face took on an expression of pure confusion. "Wait…h-how'd you know where I lived?"

"My father has lots of connections."

"Creepy much?" I said while casting him a skeptical look.

Sess smirked and calmly took off down the hall. "Come down when ever you want," he said without turning around and he disappeared around a corner.

I shook my head and looked giddily back to my room. It was so…so…COOL! It was painted a light green and the bed was made of a dark mahogany and had a white comforter and light green sheets and white and green pillows. The room had a computer in the far corner, a dark brown couch with the same coloured pillows as the ones on the bed. There was a mahogany book shelf full of old and new books like the Great Gatsby and the Twilight series.

There were also two glass doors, covered by white gossamer curtains, which led to a balcony that had a view of a lake in the distance. The setting sun reflected off of the distant water's surface. I was in heaven.

I felt tears slowly crawl their way down my cheeks and I could taste the salt as some of the stray droplets entered through the corners of my mouth.

I had gained so much this day. I gained a new, beautiful home, and I gained a new family. It was nearly overwhelming. My knees grew weak and I fell to the ground with a happy smile on my face. I heard a knock on my door but I didn't turn around. Izayoi's voice broke the silence.

"Oh, my dear, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly and scurried over to me. I looked up at her and smiled gratefully as my tears continued to fall.

"It's nothing…I'm just happy I finally have a family and a home again."

Izayoi's eyes softened and she pulled me into a warm hug and wiped my tears away. "Come on, let's get these tears dried up. I don't want the closest thing I have to a daughter to be crying. Let's think of something that will cheer you up…hmmm…oh I know! I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier! I'm taking you shopping! YAY!"

"S-Shopping?" I repeated.

"Of course, shopping always cheers me up! And now it will be even more fun because I have a little doll like you to dress up! We'll need to get you top fashion clothes and-"

"Top fashion?! B-But I'm not that pretty to wear things like that!"

"Oh but of course you are dear! You're beautiful! Sesshy can barely take his eyes off you as it is so I'll just have to give him a push, I want grandchildren," she muttered the last bit to herself but I caught the gist of it.

"W-What?"

"Oh, ehehe, did I say that out loud? Whoops! Oh well, come on let's get going!" she said in her sing-song voice and dragged me out of the house, into the limo, and we drove off towards the city.

Twenty-four expensive shopping bags and seven gowns later we arrived back at my new home. Everyone else had eaten and gone to bed and I plopped myself down on the living room couch, and seconds later I drifted off to sleep.

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

It was nearly one in the morning when I heard the limo pull back up the long driveway. It was nearly six hours ago when my step-mother kidnapped Rin into going shopping with her and ever since then I haven't been able to sleep. Was she okay? Knowing my Mum, Rin is probably bushed by now and won't even be able to make it up the stairs.

I waited another thirty minutes, knowing that Mum would be asleep as well by now, and made my way downstairs. I heard someone's soft breathing to my left and I walked into the living room. Rin was passed out on the couch in pure exhaustion and I brushed some hair out of her face. My hand lingered there for longer than it should have but I was too mesmerized by her beauty that I didn't even notice how close my face was getting to hers. _God, what am I doing?! She's asleep and I'm trying to...to…well you know…kiss her!_

I sighed and stood up. _How do I feel about her? I couldn't…I mean…could I?_

I ran a hand through my hair and scooped her into my arms, taking notice on how perfectly she fit there. I brought her up to her room and tucked her in.On my way out the door, I tripped over one of her plethora of shopping bags, making a loud 'thud.' I quickly turned to see if she woke up with all of that racket I made but instead she only turned in her sleep and muttered something incoherent. _Jeez she's a sound sleeper._ Whispering 'goodnight' I turned off her light and walked back to my room. _Good thing it's Saturday otherwise she would be tired tomorrow if we had school._

…………………………………………

**That was a long one! Hope you like it! Oh and in the last paragraph I made it Saturday because people in Japan have school from Monday to Saturday so if you were like 'how can it be Saturday if they were just at school earlier that day?' that's why. PLEASE REVIEW! It keeps me motivated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This one's for ****Krazi3-AnimeLover****! You read my mind! I wanted to keep writing and your comment inspired me to actually do it today! I know it wasn't put up in twenty minutes but here ya go! Haha… And for everyone else; I know my chapters aren't that long but it takes a lot to write a story when I have lots of homework to do as well. I'm sorry bout the short chapters but their gonna stay this length, sorry!**

……………**.**

Rin awoke in her new bed. _Wait, didn't I fall asleep in the living room last night? _she wondered but a familiar scent caught her attention. _That's Sesshomaru's scent…did he bring me up here?_ Her heart sped up at the thought and she blushed slightly. She put her hands on her cheeks and shook her head vigorously. _W-Why am I blushing? W-We're just friends…right?_

She sat up and rubbed her eyes and stopped. Her room…was full of shopping bags. _Oh yeah, that's why I was so tired. Sheesh Izayoi can shop a lot! I nearly died in the first half-hour but she didn't even seem tired even after six hours!_

The smell of eggs reached her nose and her mouth watered. She quickly got dressed in some of her new clothes. She pulled on a grey skirt and a long yellow turtleneck sweater. She put on her bunny slippers and made her way down the stairs. Everyone was already in the kitchen waiting for their breakfast.

"Ohayo! (Good morning!)" she greeted them all.

Izayoi spun around from inside the kitchen and smiled her beautiful smile. "Ohayo Rin-chan!"

Inutaisho and his two sons only nodded slightly and grunted in recognition. Rin raised an eyebrow at their behavior.

Izayoi laughed merrily. "Don't worry about them Rin-chan! My husband and Sesshomaru are still half asleep. They aren't really morning people," she whispered.

Rin nodded. "What about Inuyasha then?" she asked curiously.

Izayoi rolled her eyes, "He's just upset that we aren't having ramen. Really Inuyasha, you have to stop being such a baby."

Rin laughed and walked up to the black haired woman. "Would you like any help?"

"Sure, dear. Could you help me bring these plates over to the table?"

"Of course!"

"Ooo that was so good Izayoi-chan!" Rin declared happily after eating and rubbed her stomach. "All I've ever had for the past few years was store bought foods, and they are not very appetizing," Rin laughed.

Izayoi smiled brightly, "Thank you! See Hon? She likes my food!" she scolded her husband and smacked him playfully on the back of the head.

"O-Oi! I never said I didn't like your food!" Inutaisho said and put his hand up in defense.

Izayoi crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "Well you never thank me for it at least."

Inutaisho dropped his egg filled fork and embraced his wife dramatically. "I'm so sorry my dear! Thank you so much for the wonderful breakfast!"

Izayoi and Rin laughed at Inutaisho's little act and he grinned. "Is that what you wanted dear?" he asked.

"That's good enough," she continued laughing.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sighed and rolled their eyes, "You guys are so dramatic," they muttered in unison.

"Oh Sesshomaru! I saw a little park a little bit down the road, con we go there later today?" Rin asked hopefully.

Sesshomaru was about to refuse but once he saw the puppy-dog eyes she was giving him he had to look away to hide his blush. "Fine," he murmured and stood to bring his plate to the kitchen sink.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go too? Get to know Rin-chan better!" Izayoi urged her son.

"But Mum-"

"-You're going," she said in a serious tone.

Inuyasha gulped, "O-Okay."

"Yay!" his mother clapped happily and he groaned.

"Come on Rin, let's go," Sesshomaru said and tugged on his black coat since the winter air was still crisp even though there wasn't any snow on the ground.

"Okay! Let's go Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha grumbled something incoherent as the girl pulled his brother and him out the front door towards the park.

The walk to the park only took a few minutes and Rin ran up to the bridge in the middle of it. The river underneath had a very thin layer of ice over it but she could still see some little critters beneath the sheet of frozen water. The water was rushing quickly and just by looking at it Made Rin feel even more chilled.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both walked up to her with their hands deep in their pockets. Inuyasha's half-demon ears atop his head twitched as he heard another female voice humming in the distance. He turned around, causing his brother and Rin to follow his gaze.

They could see a bundled up figure of a girl as she walked by the river's edge. Suddenly, the girl lost her footing and fell right into the river!

"Oh No!" Rin yelled in fear as the giirl crashed through the ice and didn't rise to the top again.

Before she or Sesshomaru could react, Inuyasha had ripped off his jacket and jumped in after the girl. Seconds later he resurfaced a ways down the river with the shivering figure in his arms.

Rin ran up to them and went to place her jacket on the girl but Inuyasha had already picked his up from the ground and placed it on her. Rin took a closer look at the shivering girl in the half-demon's arms.

"Kagome?!" she gasped. It was indeed her friend wrapped in the boys coat and Rin felt like crying.

"We have to get back home before she gets hypothermia," he ordered and the others nodded in agreement and ran after him towards home.

Kagome stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Her lips were turning blue and her teeth couldn't stop chattering. She looked up at Inuyasha and smiled kindly. "Thank you, Sir," she whispered before falling back into unconsciousness.

Inuyasha blushed slightly and picked up his pace and ran up the front steps into the house.

"Oh, you guys are back so soo- Oh my! What happened? She's soaked!" Izayoi said and ran into a closet and returned with some blankets. "Come on, bring her up to one of the guest rooms Inuyasha."

Her son complied and followed her up to the room next to Rin's.

"Will she be alright?" Rin asked worriedly as Inuyasha placed Kagome on the bed. "She's my best friend; I don't want anything to happen to her!"

Izayoi smiled reassuringly and nodded. "She should be fine; we just need to get her out of these wet clothes so things don't get worse. Inuyasha, call the doctor."

"R-Right!" he stuttered as his mother started taking off Kagome's clothes to put her into warm ones.

……

"I called her house. I guess her parents are away on a business trip and she told me the other day that her little brother was going to stay over a friend's house tonight," Rin said as she walked into the living room. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked, noticing his absence.

"He's bringing her up some food incase she woke up…he seems quite attached to her," Izayoi giggled happily.

**(Up In Kagome's Room)**

Inuyasha walked quietly into the dimly lit room and set the tray of food down on the nightstand. He was about to walk away when he heard the girl behind him moan softly and he turned around. Her eyes were on him and he froze. Amber met brown and it seemed as though time stopped.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and turned away from each other.

Kagome found her voice first and turned back to the white haired half-demon. "Thank you for saving me in the river, Inuyasha."

"Y-You're welcome…H-how are you feeling? I tried to get to you faster but the water pushed you down the river."

"O-Oh that's alright. When I woke up and saw you I thought I was dead already and you were an angel- I-I mean, it's n-not like I-"

"-Oh yeah, I understand," he laughed nervously and Kagome blushed in embarrassment. "Oh yeah! I brought you up some food so if you want some…" he drifted off.

"Thanks…do…do you want to share with me? Because I don't think I'll be able to finish it all," she smiled shyly and looked up at him.

Inuyasha smiled softly in reply and pulled up a seat next to her bed. They ate together and talked for a while before it was night time and Inuyasha got up to go to bed.

"Well…umm, tomorrow if you want, I can have the limo drop us off at your house so you can get your school stuff," he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah I'd like that…goodnight Inuyasha."

"'Night Kagome," he whispered and walked out into the hallway, closing the door with a soft 'click.'

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

……………**..**

**Hope you like it! REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW I'm oober sorry about this long wait! I was in castine maine and I'm not sure if any of you have been there but there's like NO internet service up there…at least where I was staying eheh. Please don't be mad at me! I'll writ faster from now on! I'll try to do at least two chapters per week okie dokie? **

**Alright! On with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

**……………..**

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

Mmmm…my body feels warmer than usual. I awoke form my slumber and cracked an eye open. Black hair. Pale creamy skin. I froze.

That warmth, that wonderful feeling on my chest, was coming from none other than Kinomoto Rin. Her small frame, so much smaller than mine, was curled flush against me.

S-She must have sleep walked in to my room and then…ehem…climbed in bed with me.

I could feel my face start to burn. Whoa, whoa, wait…I'm _blushing_?! I should just push her away…but…I can't.

I couldn't help but notice how her body fit so perfectly next to mine and I couldn't find the strength to push her off me. My hands, that had been placed on her shoulders ready to push her away, loosened their grasp and became limp on her clothed shoulder. I looked down at her sleeping face.

_She looks so peaceful._

I chuckled lightly when I saw a piece of hair across her face move up and down with every breath she took. It took all of my power to stop my hand from reaching up and pushing that strand of her dark raven locks behind her ear…I knew I probably wouldn't be able to stop myself from kissing her if I did.

Yup; I finally figured out what that feeling in my stomach was every time I saw her smile or laugh. I liked her, and it wasn't the type of 'like' as in the type with a close friend or as in a brotherly/sisterly way. I knew that I was falling for her…not like I'd ever admit that to anyone though.

_Crap! She's waking up! What do I do, what do I do?!_ I think it was safe to say that I was FREAKING OUT!

_I know! I'll put her back in her room! She'll never know she slept her with me last night!_

I jumped out of bed and quickly scooped her up while she was still in a half daze. I ran to her room, plopped her on her bed, and booked it out of there as fast as I could by using my demon speed.

I heaved a sigh of relief after closing my door and leaned against my bedroom wall, staring ahead of me in a daze. _There…she'll never know…_

**………………..**

**(Normal POV)**

_Whoa that was the weirdest dream! I felt like I was flying near the end of it,_ Rin thought as she sat up in her bed.

She closed her eyes and could smell a faint and wonderful smell of spice…_just like Sesshomaru smells…damn it! I keep thinking of him!_

She then noticed that the sky outside was still dark and she cast her gaze towards her clock.

"Three in the morning?!" she groaned. "Why'd I wake up so early? Ah well, I'll just go back to sleep."

The second her head hit her pillow again, she dozed off, unlike Sesshomaru who was currently having more difficulty than she had in falling back to sleep.

**……………..**

"OHAYO!" a cheery sing song voice reached the ears of the demon family as they sat at the breakfast table.

"Oh, hey Rin. Did ya sleep okay?" Inuyasha said while slurping on his ramen as the brown haired girl bounced into the room.

"Yup! Oh hey, I had the weirdest drea- uhh Sesshomaru are you feeling okay?" she asked in concern to the white haired boy.

He glared up at her through his bangs. "Oh I'm just _dandy_," muttered sarcastically and placed his head to rest on the table.

Inutaisho and his wife shared confused glances that said 'what crawled up his ass and died?'

Rin shrugged, deciding to put it off for later. "Oh, is Kagome still asleep? School's going to start soon."

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped up out of his chair and up the stairs, obviously to wake up the still sleeping guest.

"Uh oh…" Rin whispered and bit her lip.

"What is it dear?" Izayoi chirped curiously.

"Well…I just so happen to know that Kagome doesn't like being suddenly awoken…she tends to punch, and she punches _hard_," the girl laughed nervously. "I just hope Inuyasha doesn't -"

WHAM! 'AHHHHHHHH!'

"-Too late," Izayoi winced as her son came flying down the staircase, groaning in pain and also sporting a large black eye. "Just put some ice dear, it will heal sooner or later," the older woman dismissed and stepped over her fallen son and started up the stairs.

Rin turned around at the sound of someone laughing. "Huh, looser," Sesshomaru smirked towards his twitching brother.

"Oh shut up, you're the one with a rats nest for hair," Inuyasha retorted while holding a soothing hand up to his eye.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose slightly and he touched his hair only to find it to be knotted up in an awful mess. "Ahhh!"

**………………..**

They reached the school seconds before the bell rang and they split up to go to their classes. Rin and Sesshomaru went off to the left and Inuyasha and Kagome went to the right.

"Kagome…come on! I said I was sorry for waking you up so late! Besides…you were the one who punched me so you should be the one apologizing," Inuyasha spat.

"Shut up dog boy!" the black haired girl yelled and sped up her pace.

"D-Dog boy?! O-ho-ho! Well, y-you're a freak girl on steroids!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned to glare daggers at the half demon. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?!"

Inuyasha stood straight up but with a bit of apprehension. He cleared his throat and spoke every syllable slowly; "Freak…girl…on…ster-oids."

Kagome took a sharp intake of breath and narrowed her eyes.

"See? You're at a loss for words cuz it's true, ain't it?" he smirked.

"SIT YOU STUPID DOG BOY!!" she yelled.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he felt an invisible force around his neck tug him to the ground with a loud 'whack!'

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! OI, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" he yelled incredulously at the now retreating form of Kagome.

She didn't turn around but only lifted up her hand and flipped him off.

"KAGOME!"

**………………**

**Haha, like it? I'm starting the next chapter right now!**

**PLEASE REVIEW & please be nice!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chaptah 9! **

**-I don't own Inuyasha…boo-**

**sorry this chapter really sucks and it's not really too long but I had a major WRITERS BLOCK!…I know what to do now though so please don't be too harsh on reviewing this chapter**

…………

It was finally April and the snow was all gone along with the winter chill. Inuyasha and Kagome still had their little feud going on and Rin and Sesshomaru were stuck smack dab in the middle of it.

"I'm back!" Rin called out as she entered the Takahashi residence.

"Hey Rin do you know where the - Oh God why is _she _here?" Sesshomaru groaned as he saw Kagome stroll on in through the front door.

"Hey that's not very nice! I'm here to do a history project with Rin," Kagome said and huffed.

"U-huh…whatever, I don't have anything against you it's just that I don't want to be caught in the middle of one of your and Inuyasha's fights…_again_. I'm not sure if I'll be able to remain sane. I'll be up in my room if anyone needs me."

"Let's get started Kagome, before Inuyasha comes down," Rin suggested but groaned once she saw the half demon making his way down the staircase. "Too late," she mumbled, catching Inuyasha's attention.

"Too late for wha- Oh…Kagome," the white haired, dog eared boy greeted stiffly.

"Inuyasha."

"Why are you here?"

"I could say the same to you."

Inuyasha stared at the black haired girl as if she grew three heads. "I _live_ here."

Kagome blushed and laughed nervously, "O-Oh yeah ehehe…"

Inuyasha tried to hide his amused smile by clearing his throat but Rin had already noticed it.

"Welllllll, not that I'm trying to interrupt or anything but I think we should be starting our project now right Kagome?" Rin asked the girl to her right.

"H-Huh? Oh yea, let's go," the girl said while tearing her gaze away from the white haired boy and she hurried into the living room.

**(Three hours later)**

Rin and Kagome sat on the floor with large victorious grins on their faces.

"We did it! _Finally_! I'm bushed…I think I'm just going to…" Rin trailed off as she passed out on the ground with Kagome falling asleep as well soon after.

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

I noticed that it got eerily quiet all of the sudden…_too_ quiet. Rin and Kagome never shut up when they're together.

I stood up from my bed and walked downstairs and into the living room. The sight I saw made me crack up laughing.

Rin and her friend were sprawled out on the floor with paste from the paper mache was all over their faces and clothes.

Rin's eyes snapped open and she sprung up, her hair sticking out in all different directions.

"Sessssssmru…"she mumbled, trying to say my name in her state of being half asleep.

I finally controlled my laughter but not before Inuyasha came running in to see what was so funny. Once he caught sight of the two girls he too couldn't help but laugh. However, he stopped abruptly when Kagome woke up and threw a bottle of glue at his head.

"Oi what was that for?!" he yelled.

"For laughing at me, BAKA!"

My brother huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well whatever…oh Sessh, Kouga's coming over in a few minutes. We're going to go see that new movie that just came out, you wanna come?" he asked me.

"No. I doubt that even if I did go I wouldn't be able to hear it seeing as once you and that wolf get together you can't shut up," I growled. I've gone to too many movies with the two of them and I can't remember even one scene.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well that sucks for you cuz we're going to see-"

"Yo mutt face where are ya?" Kouga's voice echoed through the house from the front door.

"Kouga, we're in the living room."

Seconds later the wolf demon strode into the room, his hands in his pockets. He paused though, once he saw Rin and Kagome on the floor.

"Who are they?" he asked us while raising an eyebrow. "And why are they covered in white stuff?"

Rin growled. "It's me, Rin." (Just in case you were wondering Rin and Kouga had already met during the time she moved in with Sesshomaru and his family).

Kouga busted out laughing. "What the hell happened to you?"

"History project," she mumbled and pointed to the paper mache blob that I think was supposed to be a building of some sort.

Inuyasha snorted. "And what's it supposed to be? A mountain?"

Kagome clenched her fists. "No you idiot! It's supposed to be that big white house thing that's in America! What was that called again Rin?" she asked.

Rin rolled her eyes. "The White House."

"Right!"

Kouga finally took notice of the other girl and smirked. "Who are you?" he asked. Uh-oh, I see where this is going.

"Kagome…and you are?"

"Kouga. Kouga Wolf. It's a pleasure to meet you my lady," he said seductively and kissed her hand causing her to blush.

I could see Inuyasha twitch in anger. I shrugged; I was fine as long as that playboy of a wolf didn't try anything on Rin; she's off limits. I'll rip anyone apart if they so much as even look at her that way. My brother's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Oi get your mangy hands off her!" Inuyasha yelled and stood in between his friend and the girl. "Ayame would be pissed if she saw you right now ya know."

"Damn it, why do you always bring her up? She's so clingy and _always_ talking to me. And whats so bad about me kissing this beauty's hand eh? It's not like I'm going out with Ayame anyways, she just thinks we are because I made a promise to her when we were young; I don't remember even making the promise!"

"Yeah, yeah, lets just go," Inuyasha groaned and pulled his friend towards the door.

Kouga turned back for a second before exiting the room. "Kagome, my love, we'll have to talk again sometime!"

The said girl just shook her head. "Rin, you sure know a whole lot of strange people."

………………**.**

**Like it? Please review. The next chapter will be up within the week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeahhhh…sorry bout the long update so I made this one a bit longer than most of my other chapters…**

**……………………**

"Rin aren't you excited?!" Kagome chirped.

"No."

"Aw, come on Rin. Not even the-"

"No."

"- tiniest bit?" Kagome continued while rolling her eyes.

"No."

"…Rin"

"Why should I be excited?"

"Rin! It's the spring festival! Didn't your parents ever…" Kagome started but trailed off when she saw Rin stop walking beside her. "Sorry."

Rin waved it off and had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Well…I went once…when I was nine…I _guess_ it was pretty fun seeing as the memories I have of it were of my parents and I laughing together," Rin said and suddenly smiled brightly. "If you really want me to come then, sure, I'll come."

"Yosh!" Kagome grinned and pumped her hand into the air.

"What are you two so happy about?" a cool familiar voice broke through the happy squealing that was coming from Kagome.

Rin shook her head and sighed. "It's nothing."

"Oh it is sooo something!" Kagome piped up and jumped up and down. "Rin is coming to the spring festival for the first time in eight years!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and faced Rin. "It's tomorrow, right?"

Rin blushed lightly. _Jeez why is he looking at me like that…and…why is he so damn good looking? Crap I'm drooling, keep it together Rin!_

Noticing all too well what Rin's inner thoughts must have been about, Kagome answered for her. "Yup! It's tomorrow night."

"Hmm…I think I'll come too."

Hearing Sesshomaru's statement, Rin broke out into a smile but only for a second due to his next words.

"You guys are like little kids and attract trouble like magnets. Therefore you shouldn't be left alone un-chaperoned…That, _and_ Mother will surely bite my head off if you two go out and never come back," he finished cool, and monotone.

"Thanks for being so blunt," Rin murmured in annoyance. "I'm going to go get us all some drinks and reboot my self-esteem."

Sesshomaru smirked and followed Kagome into the living room.

Rin pouted as she entered the kitchen. "Jerk…I'm not a kid."

The sound of a low chuckle brought her out of her mumbling. "Was my bro teasing you again?" Inuyasha was leaning against the counter with a bowl of ramen in his hands, slurping it down with a smirk.

"Yeah…" Rin sighed. "He said I was a 'magnet to trouble,'" she said while making air quotes.

Inuyasha laughed and pointed at the girl, "He's right too! Remember that time when you tripped in class on the banana you had been eating and nearly fell through the window?"

"Yeah," Rin muttered. She remembered.

"And the time when you knocked over one of the library bookcases and it nearly got ya?" he continued laughing.

"Yeah," the brunette growled. She got the picture.

Inuyasha's laughter grew louder at all of the memories.

He continued. "Oo! Oo! And the time when you started changing inside the boys locker room-"

"Hey! I thought it was the girl's locker room, and when I went in there it was dark so I didn't notice," Rin shot back.

Inuyasha snorted, "Well the guys _sure_ noticed. You were asked out so many times that week hahaha! Sess was pissed! Haha!"

"Shut it! And what does that have to do with me being a trouble magnet?!"

"Because, you were changing. In a _boys_ locker room."

"_So?"_

Inuyasha stared at her incredulously. "You were half-naked in front of a roomful of most likely _horny_ guys!"

"Oh…_Oh! _Ewww!"

_Man she's slow, _Inuyasha thought and calmed down a bit, gave a long hefty sigh, and took another slurp of ramen. "Well anyway, at least Sesshomaru was there to save you. He caught you before you fell out the window and before the bookcase fell on you. He even beat up all those guys that were lookin' at you funny in the locker room."

"…Yeah…" Rin blushed. _He's doing all this on purpose isn't he? Inuyasha you jerk! _"Stop embarrassing me! I swear I'll get you back for it soon…" She sighed again. "Oh well, I guess it was a good thing he was there all those times, huh? He's…always there for me," she smiled. "Oh! and Sesshomaru's coming to the festival with us!"

"Really? Ha, I wouldn't be caught dead ther-"

"-Kagome's coming."

"-Do you guys need an extra person?! Ehem, cuz Sesshomaru was right, you guys really do need all the protection you can get, you two being magnets and all…so, uhhhhh, he could watch you and…" he blushed, "I could, uhm, I could watch Kagome. I-I'm just saying, I mean I-I don't have to go if Ka- _you­_ guys don't want me too," he sputtered, turning redder.

"Inuyaaaashaaaaa," Rin grinned, causing Inuyasha to shudder slightly.

_Uh-oh_.

"I know your seeeecret. You like Kagoooo-" she was cut off by a hand being shoved over her mouth.

"Don't tell!" Inuyasha hissed.

Rin pried the hand off her mouth. "Inuyasha I've known from day one. _Buuut_…if you really want me to keep quiet…" she trailed off with a devilish grin.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Fifty bucks?"

"Hell no!"

"Okay…ehem…Inuyasha loves Ka-" Inuyasha covered her mouth again.

"Inuyasha loves what?" Kagome's voice came from the doorway.

Rin and the half-demon spun their heads in her direction to see the dark haired girl and Sesshomaru.

"I, uh, I love K-K-c-carrots! Yeah! Carrots, yum!" Inuyasha shouted and laughed nervously and started backing away.

Kagome nodded. Sadly she bought the obvious lie.

"Little brother, I thought you hated carrots," Sesshomaru smirked. He had also known since day one that his brother liked the girl.

Rin grinned, going along with him. "Yeah Inuyasha, I was under the same impression."

"W-Wha- I-I uh, I gotta go!" he said and ran out of the room and threw a fifty dollar bill at Rin's head.

"Life's a bitch Inuyasha," Rin whispered to the half-demon. Sesshomaru heard it with his demon ears, and held back a chuckle…Kagome was still pretty oblivious to everything that was going on and just smiled away.

After a red Inuyasha left the kitchen, the other three were stuck in silence for a moment. Until…

"Well, that's just weird. Why would he lie about liking carrots?" Kagome asked innocently.

"I have no idea," Rin smiled, shoving the fifty in her pocket, "Well anyway, he's coming to the festival with us tomorrow."

**…………………….**

**(The next day- Rin's POV)**

I remembered why I never went to festivals anymore…it was because of those damn kimonos. They took forever to get on!

"I better look good in this once I'm done…" I growled and tried to tug my yukata on. It had been my mother's yukata when she was alive. It was-

Uh-oh.

My foot snagged on something. Kami help me.

WHAM!..._owwwww_…

"Rin are you okay?!" Izayoi's concerned voiced reached my ears as she charged into my room. Then I heard her snort as if she was trying to hold back laughter. Well I guess I would laugh too if I was her and found me lying on the ground, butt sticking up in the air because the evil contraption called a 'kimono' had caused me to trip myself. Oh, and also the fact that I was half-naked during this whole predicament!!

But oh well, at least it was her who saw me like this. Izayoi was like another mother to me so it didn't matter, as long as it wasn't-

"Ma, what's the matt--er…"

I snapped my head over towards the door (well, I tried to at least; I still couldn't move being still stuck in the same position, and my face was pushed against the floor).

My heart stopped. 'Kill me now,' was the only thought in my head.

Inuyasha AND Sesshomaru were frozen in mid-step right smack-dab in the middle of my doorway. Both wide eyed and both sporting a bright blush of embarrassment on their usually pale faces.

"GET OUT!!" Izayoi screamed (I was in too much shock and humiliation to even get a sound out).

The older woman smacked both of her sons out of their frozen state and shoved them forcefully into the hallway, slamming the door in their faces while giving them a death glare…who knew such a beautiful woman could be so forceful?

Oh well.

Way to go Izayoi, I cheered in my head as the said woman ran towards me, helping me stand and cover my naked top half of my body.

"Thank you," I laughed in embarrassment.

Izayoi laughed softly and rubbed my arms lovingly, "No problem, Sweetie. There's nothing I wouldn't do to help the closest thing I have to a daughter."

Her smile was so bright and loving it nearly made my eyes water at how caring she was, and how lucky I was to have even met such a woman like her.

I smiled in return, unable not to. "Oh, and thank you for also kicking those two out," I blushed lightly. "I hope you gave them a few good smacks in there for me," I giggled.

"I gave them more that a few good ones," she laughed and winked as well. Her laughter sounded like the most beautiful twittering of a bird. Soon, however, it died down and she took my appearance in. "Hmm…" she nearly laughed again but stopped herself, "You really need help putting on your yukata, dear. You were putting it on backwards."

My eyes widened and I looked down…she was right.

"Ugh, how embarrassing," I muttered, "This festival better be worth it."

Izayoi smiled, as if she knew something I did not. "I'm sure it will be, dear. I'm sure it will be."

**(A few minutes later)**

I gasped. Was that really me? There was no way that the reflection in that mirror actually belonged to _me_.

My hair was pulled up into a bun, held together by two small silver combs with small light green gems embedded in them. My kimono, my mother's old kimono, was light green with cream colored sakura blossoms on the sleeves, neck, and bottom.

There was also a matching cream colored obi wrapped I had borrowed from Izayoi that wrapped around my waist. I had no jewelry except for two small emerald green stud earrings, also borrowed from Izayoi.

"You look stunning, dear," Izayoi whispered and gave me a hug. "I'm sure Sesshomaru will think so as well," she finished with a wink.

I blushed and muttered a thank you. Jeez how many times could I blush in a day?

"Alright dear, the festival will be starting soon. And…" she waited and paused as is listening for something, "I think your darling friend Kagome just arrived."

My brows furrowed slightly. "How do you know that?" I asked in confusion, "I didn't hear the door."

Izayoi smirked slightly. "I'm a half-demon like Inuyasha."

My eyes doubled in size. Half-demon?!

"B-But I thought you were h-human!" I stuttered in shock.

Izayoi smiled brightly. "I was…but when I mated with Inutaisho I became half-demon. Because of my change I can live as long as my love can. Also because of my change, Inuyasha is a bit stronger that a regular half-demon. He's more like a 3/4 demon," she giggled and paused. "I was surprised when Sesshomaru was born a whole demon. I mean, they are twins; you would think they would both be like Inuyasha!"

My mouth hung wide. TWINS?! I always thought they were from two different mothers…it was a rumor in school, don't ask.

How much didn't I know about this family, and HOW long have I been living here? Nearly six months?! Wow, I was in shock…but wait…Izayoi also said that she can live as long as Inutaisho now because when they mated she turned half-demon? So…So if Sesshomaru and I were to- NO! Don't think that Rin…I'm sure he only thinks of me as a good friend and nothing more…he'd never wish for _me_ to be his mate…

I looked down at my bare feet with sad eyes.

Izayoi immediately noticed my change in mood and correctly guessed the reason why (it must have been some sort of maternal instinct).

"Don't look so down, dear. I have a feeling Sesshomaru loves you as you love him…after all, _I _see those looks he gives you when you aren't paying attention."

I blushed again. Damn my constantly flushing cheeks!

"…Do you really think so?" I looked up with hopeful, bright eyes.

Izayoi smiled again and tapped her nose. "Mother knows best."

With that she walked to my door. "Oh, and Rin, I really do suggest that you hurry up, the festival will start in nearly a half an hour, and I hear that it is most beautiful and romantic at that time because that is the time the sun starts to set."

I stood rooted to my spot with a large smile as I heard my door softly click shut. I was about to leave my room as well when a small sparkle from the corner of my eye caught my attention.

I walked slowly over to my vanity and picked up the small silver object. It was a ring. A thin silver ring which tied into a simple pretzel-like knot in the front. Sesshomaru had surprised me with it on my birthday a few months ago. That was the most wonderful birthday of all. He had waited for us to be alone to give me the ring, and as he did he gave me a small peck on my cheek. His words were the most touching things that he had ever said to me.

He told me that 'I had woven myself into his once cool and colorless life and that I would always be a part of him.' He said I had 'melted his heart and brightened his days with my friendship and warm smiles.'

I had stood there in shock for a few moments but broke out in a smile once I saw the worry and embarrassment in his eyes. That was the day I truly understood that I loved him. That he was my one and only Sesshomaru and no one would ever be able to take his place in my heart…I didn't tell him that, of course, but…

I returned from my second-long trance and closed my slim fingers around my beloved ring. I needed a chain or a string! I darted around my room searching high and low before I found a black, silky ribbon on my nightstand. I strung the ring on it and tied the ribbon around my neck.

I hurried over to my mirror and smiled at my reflection. The ring hung perfectly, just above my heart. Just were it belonged in so many ways.

I took a breath of determination and shuffled out of my room. Man I was hard to walk in that kimono! I walked down the hall and descended the grand staircase, concentrating whole-heartedly on not tripping and landing in another embarrassing position.

I took the last step. There! The second my shoeless feet touched the floor, I heard soft intake of breath. I looked up slowly and locked eyes with the person.

Brown met amber, both drowning in each others' gaze.

"Rin…you're beautiful…"

**……………………. **

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! WOW! This chappie took me 7 pages! Usually my chapters are only 3 pages!! Well I guess I owe it to all of you, my beloved loyal readers! Thank you for hanging in there with me and don't worry, my next chapter will be up soon, I have it written down I just have to type it up on my computer and post it! Ok, thank you all very much! Love you!**

**yellowmoon27**


	11. Chapter 11

**I sadly don't own Inuyasha; I wish I knew the person that did though!**

**Hehe you guys didn't expect me to load so fast did you? Well…I did!! Anyways here's chappie 11! Chapter 12 might take a bit longer, but, eh, at least I loaded these two right?**

WARNING! THIS CHAPPIE IS PURE FLUFF!!:)

………………

MAKE

SURE

YOU

READ

THE

LAST

CHAPTER!! (I've uploaded twice in two days hehehe)

………………**..**

Man how long did it take for girls to change?! Rin's been up there for such a long time-

WHAM!

What the hell was that? I started my way to Rin's room, Inuyasha leading in front of me. I heard my mother reach the room first and try to stifle a laugh. What did Rin do now?

"Ma, what's the matt--er…" Inuyasha trailed off.

Oh. Kami.

I felt my face burn in embarrassment. Rin was in a quite awkward position on the floor; butt in the air, face on the ground and, ehem, the top of her yukata wasn't covering what it was supposed to be covering.

I knew I should look away as to not cause Rin any more humiliation than she must be under right now, but shamefully I couldn't pry my eyes off her creamy white-

"GET OUT!!" Mother screamed and whacked Inuyasha and me, forced us out the door, and gave us both a death-glare before slamming the door in our faces.

I stood there in shock right next to my brother.

Wait…_Inuyasha!_

"You better not have seen anything!" I spun and yelled at him.

My younger twin snapped his head towards my direction in fright.

"No! I didn't see anything I swear!" he screamed and held up his hands in defense.

I growled and stormed over to my room. _He better not have seen anything!_

I slammed my door and slumped against it. Rin. I felt so guilty for looking at her that way, but I just couldn't look away. I mean, it was my first time ever seeing a topless woman in person. Ugh, I felt like a jerk! A pig!

I sighed and grabbed a white tee and black jeans from my dresser and changed. After a minute of messaging my temples I tugged on my shoes, left my room, and went downstairs.

Right before I was about to enter the living room, the front door opened to reveal a dressed up Kagome. She wore a dark blue yukata decorated with Bekko (white koi fish with small black markings in its back-look it up on google). Her hair was pulled back and held up with a pearl clip.

I nodded to her in acknowledgement and continued on my way into the living room where Inuyasha was eating a bag of potato chips. He stopped abruptly upon seeing his crush's dressed up state and the bag of chips slipped from his hands and spilt into his lap.

I shook my head and walked back out of the room only to be met with my mother gliding down the staircase. I bowed my head as she walked up to me.

"Mother, I am sorry about earlier. I hope Rin is alright, I didn't mean to barge in on her," I muttered. I wasn't used to sharing these emotions and things such as guilt and apologies to _anyone_ but when it came to Rin I made it a priority to suck it up.

Izayoi smiled and nodded. "I know. But you should tell her that yourself," she said and started walking away down the hall. "Oh by the way, she looks very cute."

Of course she would look cute. She always was.

A few seconds later I heard the sound of soft feet descending the staircase. I didn't look up until she was all the way down, but once I did…

My eyes drowned in hers and soaked in her appearance.

I took in a sharp breath. She wasn't cute. She was breathtaking! She was gorgeous! She was, she was… there wasn't even a word that would even possibly describe just _how_ lovely she was.

"Rin…" I whispered. "You're beautiful."

She blushed and I coughed in embarrassment. I had never said that before this moment. Not to anyone.

"Thank you," she smiled that smile I looked forward to seeing everyday. Man I've gotten soft.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Huh?" she jumped. She had been drinking in my appearance as I had been to her. I wasn't wearing anything special but she appeared to appreciate it. "Oh, uhm I just need to go get my shoes and use the toilet for a second. I'll be right back."

I nodded and strolled back into the living room only to be met with and angry looking miko and guilty looking brother sitting on the couch.

I rolled my eyes. "What did the baka do now?"

Kagome huffed and turned away from my twin. "He called me fat."

I sighed. Of course he did. Inuyasha was Inuyasha. He was an idiot.

"I did not! Well… I did, but I didn't mean it!" Inuyasha defended. "I was just teasing. Your kimono was all puffed in the front and…and it didn't mean anything. You're definitely not fat Kagome. You're perfect," he blurted out and froze.

"Really?" she asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"Uh...I gotta go to the bathroom!" He said and sped off. Man, he needs to learn to face things like a man.

I was about to say something to the now thoughtful girl but stopped at the sound of a small squeak of shock and fright.

I ran towards Rin's direction when I heard a scream.

"Inuyasha you perv! GET OUT!"

I saw my brother get thrown out of the bathroom a few doors down the hallway. I growled. What had that idiot done?

Inuyasha froze and spun around at the sound of my growling.

"Crap! _Why me?_ Sess you gotta listen to me! I didn't do anything!! She left the door open a bit and I didn't think anyone was in there! Sess, NO!!"

**...**

"I apologize Inuyasha. I overreacted," I stated half-heartedly.

My brother sat on the couch pinching his nose to stop the bleeding. I guess I punched him a little harder than I thought I did.

He glared at me. "Yeah, cuz you just sound _so sincere_," he muttered.

Kagome was by his side with a box of tissues. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" she asked in concern.

Inuyasha grinned lightly. "Yeah I'm fine. It'll heal in no time seeing as I'm a half-demon and all."

Kagome sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry too Inuyasha," Rin's weak voice broke the silence. "I shouldn't have yelled at you…well actually I had every right to yell at you. You've barged in on me twice and seen me half-naked in _one _day buuut…I guess I should have at least _tried_ to stop Sesshomaru from punching you," Rin laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Gee thanks, Rin," Inuyasha murmured and rolled his eyes. "Alright, I think it stopped bleeding, let's just get going already."

We all agreed and left the house.

……………………

**ALRIGHT! ON TO THE NEXT!**


	12. Chapter 12

MAKE SURE YOU READ THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS!!

**MAKE **

**SURE **

**YOU **

**READ **

**THE **

**LAST **

**TWO **

**CHAPTERS!! **

**I'VE UPDATED 3 TIMES!!**

…………………

Today really wasn't Inuyasha's day. The second the group arrived at the Matsuri (festival) they spotted Kouga Wolf…or more like he had spotted them. It was as if he knew they were going, or he knew _Kagome_ was going.

Mainly the second he saw them (her) he hurried over, pushed Inuyasha out of the way and wrapped an arm around the shocked girl. He led her off towards some of the food stands being closely followed by an angry Inuyasha, leaving Rin and Sesshomaru by themselves.

"Didn't see that coming," Sesshomaru muttered.

"Yeah," Rin agreed.

They stood at the entrance of the Matsuri in awkward silence for a few moments.

_Yeahhhh…now what? This was all Kagome's idea for me to come and now she just goes and ditches me with Sesshomaru…not that I mind, but I just feel weird. What do I say? What do I do? I mean, come on! I'm stuck here with the guy I like…the really good looking guy I like. His hair is so handsome, and I love the way he towers over me, it makes me feel sort of safe in a strange way. And his arms! Ooo I wish he would just hold me hehehe. _

Rin smiled unconsciously, still in la la land, and hugged herself. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Rin?" he said.

_Oh and I can tell he toned under that shirt of his…Oh crap I'm drooling again! I hope he didn't see tha-_

"Rin?" he said a little louder, successfully catching the daydreaming girl's attention.

_I've been caught! Act natural Rin!_

She flipped her bangs but coughed suddenly.

_Ugh! I swallowed a bug!_

Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Rin waved it off while continuing to cough.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and waited for her coughing to cease.

"Alright, I'm good now…sorry about that," she laughed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. Where do you want to go first?" he asked.

"Kingyo-sukui!" Rin smiled excitedly.

Sesshomaru gave a soft smile in return and walked over to the Kingyo-sukui stand ('Kingyo' means goldfish and 'sukui' means scooping).

Rin remembered that the Kingyo-sukui was one of the most fun moments at the fastival when she went with her parents. The rules of the game were simple. The person playing would try to scoop fish out of the pool with a scooper called a 'poi' which is a circular ring with a flat net on it, it looks like a plate. The player has to be precise and quick because the net easily breaks and you have to deliver the fish from your poi to a bowl that you hold in your other hand. If the poi is only slightly broken then you can continue but if it is completely broke then the game is over and you have to pay again if you wish to continue playing. You get to keep the kingyo (golfish) you catch and also sometimes the stall managers will give you a gift if you catch a lot.

Sesshomaru paid the shopkeeper 100yen (1 is about 108.7 yen) and Rin grabbed her poi in her right hand with a wide smile.

She knelt down next to the small pool and held her bowl in her left hand in preparation. She waited a second and then flung her poi into the pool. She tried to catch the fish but they were too fast for her. She tried again and again, but every time, she failed. Her smile started to fade as her poi started ripping and Sesshomaru placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up with a sad eyes and he gently took the poi from her hand. Within seconds he had flung three kingyo into the bowl and Rin's smile returned full force. By the time his poi broke he had gotten seven fish. They got a bag of water and put the fish in it.

Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru as they started walking away. She held the bag of fish in her hand and held it up to look at them. She giggled at their 'o' shaped mouths and Sesshomaru smiled as well, not because of the fish, but because she was happy.

Rin turned to the silver haired boy. "Ok, now where do _you _want to go Sesshy?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Sesshy?"

Rin blushed. "I-I meant Sesshomaru. I know you hate it when your fan girls call you Sesshy, I'm sorry."

He held back a smile and looked over towards the setting sun. "I don't mind if _you_ call me Sesshy."

Rin's face turned even redder. "Uh, s-so what do you want to do?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "How about the lottery game over there?" he asked and nodded his head to the right.

"Ok! I don't think I've done this one before, what do you do?" the raven haired girl asked once they reached the stand.

"Do you see all of these strings?" he asked, motioning towards the counter of the stand where there was a plethora of small strings. "Some of them are attached to a prize and some are attached to nothing. Mainly, you pull one string and see if it has a prize or not."

Rin beamed and clapped her hands. "That sounds like fun! Let's try!"

Sesshomaru nodded and paid the shopkeeper. He grabbed a string and pulled. Nothing.

"Good try! Let me try now," Rin cheered and handed the bag of fish she had been holding onto to the silver haired boy.

Sesshomaru sighed at her cheerful attitude but smiled and paid nonetheless. Rin closed her eyes and waited a second. After a second she opened them and grabbed the string she saw first.

_Here we go._

She pulled.

"You're a winner! And here's the prize for the lovely lady!" the shopkeeper smiled and handed Rin her prize.

It was a small black plush teddy. Rin grinned. "Hey Sesshomaru, looky!"

He nodded. "It's very nice Rin," he said and she smiled.

Sesshomaru gave a soft chuckle and shook his head.

Rin led him around to all the different stalls. The tried on masks, ate all types of food, and played all sorts of games.

Rin played another game similar to the goldfish scooping one where she had a small hook on a string and she tried to catch water yoyos. Rin had caught a light blue one but gave it to a little girl who had fallen down, scuffed her knee, and started crying.

One of the last games they played was the ring toss. Sesshomaru got all five rings on the same bottle and therefore won a white plush dog.

"Here Rin," he said and handed the toy to the girl beside him.

She smiled and took it from his hands. "Hey Sesshy, It looks like you when you transform!" she giggled.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes it does."

"Then I'll call him Sesshy!"

Sesshomaru felt his cheeks warm at her smile and he turned his head so she wouldn't see. He suddenly felt something soft in his hands and he looked down. She had placed her black teddy bear in his grasp.

"What's this for?" he asked, raining an eyebrow.

Rin blushed. "W-Well, you gave me yours so…I gave you mine."

He stared down at the toy in his hand. Its brown eyes were similar to Rin's own ones. "…Thank you. I'll call it Rin," he whispered in her ear causing her blush to turn a darker shade of red.

He straightened back up and looked up to the sky. The sun had set and the sky caused everything to take on a brilliant blue hue.

He looked over to his left and noticed there was a great sakura tree a little ways away from the festival. He took Rin's hand, surprising her deeply, and led her towards the tree.

She followed.

Once there, he didn't let go of her hand and only held it tighter.

"Did you have fun tonight Rin?" he asked, looking up at the starry sky again.

"Lots," Rin whispered.

"I'm glad…"

"Sesshomaru, are you feeling alright? I mean…your acting different than usual. Not that I mind or anything!...I just don't want you to be bothered by anything or be sick," she asked in a worried tone and held her hand against his forehead, checking for a fever.

Sesshomaru turned to her to answer but closed his mouth when a small glint caught his eye.

Rin looked at him curiously when he held up his hand and brought it towards her neck.

He smiled suddenly and took the ring Rin had tried around her neck.

"You still have this?" he asked softly, looking at the thin silver knotted ring.

Rin looked down at the ring as well and smiled. "Of course…_You_ gave it to me."

Sesshomaru looked up and met her gaze. "Rin…there's something I've been wanting to tell you for some time now," he said seriously.

Rin nodded. "Same here."

The silver haired demon cupped her cheek in his hand and brought his forehead to press against hers. Rin brought her left hand to up and held onto the hand on her blushing cheek.

"I love you Rin…it took me a while to fully understand my feelings…but I love you, my Rin," he said in a soft whisper.

"And I love _you_, my Sesshomaru."

They both smiled and ever so softly their lips met. The kiss began simple and gentle but quickly grew more passionate and heated. Rin brought her arms around his neck as Sesshomaru brought his around her waist and back, both pulling each other closer.

They would have kept going if it weren't for the loud ring tone of Sesshomaru's cell phone.

With a growl, he answered. "Hello?...Fine we'll be right there."

He snapped his phone shut and turned to Rin. "That was Inuyasha. He and Kagome want to leave and we have seen the whole festival so we should probably head back as well."

"Alright," Rin smiled and put her hand out and held onto his.

Sesshomaru's irritation over his brother's interruption vanished and his eyes softened. He lent down slowly and gave Rin a small kiss before leading her towards the festival's exit.

Once there, Rin's eyes widened. Inuyasha and Kagome were also holding onto one another's hands with soft blushes on their cheeks.

Rin smirked and was about to say something to the couple before them, but Inuyasha started pulling Kagome by the arm and away from the festival.

"K! Let's go!" he yelled back to them but paused suddenly.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!" a girl's voice caught their attention.

The group turned around and was met with a red haired wolf demon dragging along a man with a white haired mohawk.

"Ayame? What is it?" Inuyasha asked the girl.

"Have you seen Kouga anywhere?" she asked.

"No, he left about an hour ago lookin' pretty pissed about somethin'…said he had to go, why?"

Ayame blushed. "I-I was just wondering. Oh, and I wanted to introduce him to my cousin. Everyone, this is Hakkaku! Hakkaku, this is Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, and Sesshomaru. He lives a few hours away and came to hang out with us for a few days…well, if you see Kouga let him know I said hi, alright?"

"Sure."

"Alright then, bye!" she waved and dragged her cousin away.

"Okayyy then…let's go!" Inuyasha piped up and headed towards the exit once more.

………………**...**

That night Rin fell asleep with her new goldfish in a bowl near her bed and her white stuffed dog plushy wrapped tightly in her arms, while a few rooms down, Sesshomaru lay wide awake in his bed staring at the black teddy on his shelf with a small smile.

…………………

**Like it? I hope you do! Please review!!**


End file.
